landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooka
The Pooka are one of the many races inhabiting Erion. Pooka are, in fact, humans that have been transformed by an almost irreversible curse Overview The Pooka's origins as a people are found in the Lost Kingdom of Valentine. It was unknown who created the Pooka's Curse and what purpose it originally served; however, when the Cauldron ran amok and destroyed Valentine, all the citizens were turned in Pooka with the exception of Velvet and Ingway. Although the curse is powerful and near-impossible to reverse, somehow the Pooka knew that the key to regaining their human forms was in the wish granted by collecting all the Valentinian coins. After building their underground village within the ruins of their country, the Pooka subsequently began their hunt across Erion for the coins. Pooka often work in other nations as peddlers who barter with humans and fairies in an attempt to collect Valentinian coins. Although they allow other races to enter their village to spend Valentinian coins in their restaurants, they are only allowed through portals set up by Pooka vendors, as the true entrance to the village is kept hidden to avoid unwanted guests and enemies from stumbling into the village and finding out about the wish granted by the coins. Like most of the other races in Erion, the Pooka were almost completely wiped out by the Armageddon: Cornelius, however, survived, and in her effort to save the remainder of Erion, Velvet was transformed into a Pooka by a curse King Valentine set on the Cauldron. In the end, Cornelius and Velvet are able to amass every single coin after a thousand years and their wish undid the curse for good. Appearance and Biology Pooka resemble large rabbits that stand on their hind legs at around 120 cm (3'11") in height based on Cornelius's information in the artbook. Pooka come in a variety of colors that range from simple browns to grey, pink, blue, and caramel. Male Pooka often wear vests and gloves while female Pooka have aprons and decorated hoods. Cornelius is also known to wear armor in his Pooka form while Velvet's clothing as a Pooka greatly resembles what she wore as a human. As indicated by a comment by Cornelius in the Perfect True Ending's epilogue, Pooka seem to be incapable of reproduction with no child or infant Pooka seen or referred to during the game. Pooka are also incapable of dying of old age or through sickness, though they can still be killed. Pooka who die are sent to the Netherworld and become Revenants, who are forced by Odette to carry candlesticks throughout Endelphia. It's also revealed by Meril that Pooka who have evil hearts are transformed into Goblins, who loathe the Pooka's attempts to gather the coins since they'll be the only ones who get to be human again. Notable Pooka * Cornelius * Myris * Meril * Krois * Merine * Merlunch * King Valentine * Beldor * Velvet Trivia * In Celtic mythology, púca or Pooka were spirits with the ability to shapeshift and were considered bringers of both of good and bad fortune. Although the Pooka in Odin Sphere were changed from ordinary humans, they lack the ability to transform into other forms. * The design created for Cornelius's "beast" form was ultimately used as the basis for the rest of the Pooka found in-game. * With the exception of Velvet, who willingly sacrificed her human form in the True Ending, all Pooka in the game were transformed as a result of Ingway's actions throughout the story. ** The Valentinians were transformed as a result of Ingway's misuse of the Cauldron ** Ingway cursed Cornelius into a Pooka out of jealousy for his relationship with Velvet ** Ingway cast the Pooka's Curse on Beldor to save Mercedes from a sneak attack.